Fairytales and Chevaliers
by Reckreator
Summary: A little girl dreams of a fairytale ending, but it doesn't come about in the way she expected. F!Lavellan x Josephine


_When I was a little girl, I dreamt of a fairy-tale love story._

 _I dreamt of a dashing chevalier, picking unassuming me out from a court full of ladies._

 _Our eyes would meet, and he would take my hand and lay upon it a kiss._

"Argh!" Josephine's leg bumped into the edge of the table and she stumbled forward, scattering letters, scrolls and papers on the floor.

"Maker's breath," she hissed, waiting for the pain in her thigh to recede. As if her day couldn't get any worse. Marquis DuRellion was pressuring her about the Inquisition's residence here _yet again_ , and Josephine couldn't even seem to be able to carry correspondence to her office without something disastrous happening.

She sighed and bent down to collect the items.

"Here, let me help you." Another set of hands appeared and picked up a scroll. Josephine glanced up and saw that it was the Herald, kneeling down and gathering the scrolls into her lap.

Heat creeped into Josephine's face and she quickened her pace. How embarrassing that this happened in front of the Herald! "I'm so sorry Herald. I'll get these out of the way quickly."

"That's alright," she smiled, "I have nothing else to do anyways."

Josephine glanced up at her but didn't say anything. She was sure that was false- the Herald was meant to be heading out to the Hinterlands soon, and she should be preparing. Cassandra did not appreciate tardiness.

Lavellan stood up with a bundle of scrolls in her arms. "So, where are these going?" she asked.

"To my office," Josephine replied. She scooped up the last of the papers and started in that direction.

"And what are these?" Lavellan asked. "I don't suppose they're letters from a secret lover?"

Josephine smiled. "Sadly not. The majority of these are correspondence with the nobles in Orlais and Ferelden. Most of them are still in shock over Justinia's death, I am trying to contain the situation as best as I can."

"Are any of them giving you trouble?"

Josephine smiled thinly. Most of them were calling for the elf behind all this to be executed, but she wouldn't mention that to the Herald. "There are…some which are less than kind, however it is not anything I cannot handle."

"I've no doubt." Lavellan tilted her head, considering. "But, if there are any letters you would like me to accidently trip over and toss into the fire, just let me know."

Josephine chuckled. How tempting that was. "I shall keep that in mind."

They arrived in her office and Lavellan placed the scrolls on her desk. Josephine placed her letters and papers down next to them and then turned to the Herald. "Thank you, Herald; you did not have to do that."

Lavellan smiled. "It is no worry. I'm happy to help." There was a moment of silence between them as they watched each other. The elf's eyes were bright, a soft smile on her lips. Her irises were the colour of the Breach…was that a coincidence or a result of what happened there?

When she realised she was staring, Josephine cleared her throat and looked away. "Is-Is there anything else, Your Worship?" she asked quickly.

"Oh umm…" Lavellan shook her head. "Not presently," she said. " _But_ , if you do need something to accidently fall into the fire…" she bowed deeply. "I am at your disposal, Ambassador."

As she rose, she gave her a wink before closing the door.

* * *

 _He would be handsome, confident, charming -all the men and women would watch with envy as we danced._

Dirt and grime all over her face, dust coating her armour. Part of her knew she should reprimand her about the lack of effort the Inquisitor put into her appearance, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

Josephine watched the Inquisitor and the Iron Bull laughing as they chased around a small fennec.

"Gotcha!" Bull exclaimed, leaning down the catch the creature. "What? Hey!" The fennec jumped on his head as he leaned down and leaped over his shoulder.

Lavellan fell backwards as it crashed into her. She laughed as it began licking her face. "Hey hey! Stop that, it tickles!"

Josephine hid a giggle behind her hand. She didn't know what it was, but there was an innocent charm about the elf which she found endearing. The ruffled hair, the cheeky grin. It was all so… cute.

"Wait! Come back!"

Josephine looked up and was startled to see the fennec running towards her. "Oh!" She took a step back as the creature darted around her feet, sniffing her shoes. Having an animal so close to her sent her feet tingling but she didn't move, terrified she would accidently step on it.

"Lady Montilyet!" Lavellan ran up to her, snatching the fennec up as it sniffed her laces. "I'm so sorry."

Josephine chuckled. She reached forward and stroked the fennec's head which made its ear twitch. "It is quite alright."

Lavellan breathed a sigh of relief. "We found him in the Western Approach," she explained. "His mother was killed, and Bull and I couldn't leave him alone."

"Ha! We'll find him a good home," Bull grinned. "I think he'll bring some joy to the kids in the Hinterlands."

"Yes!" She lifted the fennec up in the air and grinned. "You'll make many people very happy, won't you Ser Fennec?"

Josephine smiled as she watched Lavellan lean forward and touch her nose to Ser Fennec's. Both their ears twitched and Lavellan laughed loudly, showing him to Bull as they both cooed over him.

Josephine's smile grew as she watched her. She liked that smile, that kindness, that affection.

No, Josephine didn't want it to change at all.

* * *

 _He would be someone who would support me unconditionally…_

Josephine blinked at the plate of pastries set down in front of her. She looked at Lavellan who was standing there with a proud grin.

"Not that I do not appreciate this, Your Worship," Josephine began slowly, "But… are you trying to make me gain weight?"

There were a lot of pastries, and although Josephine knew she could probably finish them by herself, she would no doubt become sick doing so.

"I'm trying to get you to relax Josephine," Lavellan said, walking backwards towards the kitchens. "And if you won't take a break, then the break will have to come to you."

She gestured at the plate before she disappeared through the door. "Now eat up! I'll be back in five minutes with a cup of tea, and we can sort through this paperwork together!"

* * *

 _Someone I could rely on for strength in times of hardship._

"Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor looked up as Josephine sat down next to her. The elf's face was pale, tired; her usual smile absent. It had been this way since the fall of Haven.

Dull green eyes met her own. Her lips parted… but no sound came out.

But Josephine knew what she wanted to say, what she needed.

She pulled her into an embrace, holding on tighter as she felt the elf bury her face in her shoulder. "I am here for you, Lavellan."

* * *

 _Someone with a kind but strong heart._

"Okay," Lavellan said, placing a stack of paper on her desk. "These are the reports about what happened in Crestwood, the letters you requested- signed- and I've read through these requests and have approved most of them. I don't think it will get through but I did sign off on the request for a crate full of puppies for morale."

Josephine smiled and quickly leafed through the papers. "I would not be adverse to that idea either," she said. "Though I do not want to be replacing the curtains every week."

Lavellan shrugged and stretched her arms. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'm going to go get some lunch. I'm famished."

"Actually, Your Worship, there is one other thing."

The elf turned to her and Josephine felt slightly guilty for having to ask this of her. "Lady Amelie is on her way here," she explained. "You have met her before, but she is a stubborn Lady and I am trying to negotiate her support to lend us soldiers for the Inquisition in Orlais. She is quite eager to see the Inquisitor again."

"Wait," Lavellan said, holding her hands up. "Is this the same Lady Amelie who stared at my ears last time? Who Vivienne says has a weird fetish for elves?"

Josephine winced. "Those are merely rumours Inquisitor," she dismissed. She had heard those rumours herself but admitting that would not persuade Lavellan to help her. "She merely has a healthy respect for elves, something which many other Orlesians do not. The truth easily gets exaggerated. "

"Ahh, I still think I'd prefer to have lunch," Lavellan said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sure you'd be fine without my help."

Josephine stood. "Lavellan, please?" she asked. "Lady Amelie is known to be very hard to please. Things would go much smoother if you were there."

Lavellan winced. Josephine knew of her dislike for all the politics and nobles but securing a connection with House Amelie would greatly enhance their reputation. "Umm… very well, I shall come after lunch."

"Actually, she is coming now," she said, before Lavellan could walk away. She grimaced apologetically. "Messengers report her coming up the path I'm afraid."

The elf gaped. "But… lunch," she pleaded. "I did not break my fast this morning and my stomach has been grumbling since."

Josephine wouldn't usually resort to these tactics but she pouted. "Please, _mi amor_?" she begged. "I could use your help."

Lavellan stared at her for a moment before sighing and running a hand through her hair in defeat. "Very well," she conceded. "You're lucky you're pretty."

Josephine clapped her hands and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as she walked past her. "Thank you! Now we must hurry. The last time someone was late she threw a book at them."

* * *

 _A true romantic._

"Shit!" Lavellan cursed as she desperately stamped out the fire which had started from the fallen candles.

"I am so sorry, Josephine," she said, her big eyes full of panic. "I really wanted this dinner to be perfect- I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

Josephine grimaced and shook the wine droplets from her lap, standing up. Despite all that had happened, she couldn't help but think it so sweet as she thought about all the effort Lavellan had put into this evening.

She leaned over the table, grabbing her chin and kissing her gently. "I love it, Lavellan," she smiled.

* * *

 _We would go on many adventures, have a great many tales to bring back home._

"How far are we going?" Josephine asked, her eyes straining to see in the dark.

"Shhh," Lavellan hushed. "You'll scare them away. It's not far now."

Josephine held on tighter to the hand leading her and did her best to not trip on the undergrowth. Today had been a long journey- they needed all the rest they could get so they would be alert at the Arbor Wilds tomorrow.

"Here." They reached the edge of a dark clearing and Lavellan pulled them down behind some bushes.

Josephine hiked up her skirts out of the dirt, grumbling about how she had just washed them. She looked up and frowned at the clearing. It was dark, and empty, and she had no idea why Lavellan had dragged her out here. "I do not see-"

At that moment, the clouds parted and a beam of moonlight shone upon the glade, making Josephine catch her breath.

Several white stallions rested on the grass, their fur shining silver in the moonlight. Some were asleep on their bellies; others were grazing peacefully on the lush vegetation. Their intricate, ivory horns curved up into the sky, and as one stood to its full height, Josephine felt honoured to be in its presence.

Proud, regal, and strong; the halla were majestic beings equal to the splendour of the elves.

Josephine watched, transfixed as one halla trotted around the clearing. Even their strides were graceful and precise, akin to royalty.

She shifted her feet to be more comfortable when a twig _snapped_ under her foot. Her breath caught in her throat as all eyes turned to her. Josephine froze, afraid of making another wrong move as the halla looked ready to bolt.

Lavellan stood and stepped out from the bushes, hands in front of her. " _Aneth ara,_ " she said calmly. She pointed at herself, and then at Josephine. " _Ir Lavellan, en Josephine. Vir garas atish'an._ "

Josephine had never heard Lavellan speak elven before, save for a few scattered phrases here and there. But now she talking in her own language, and the halla seemed to understand bleating softly back at her. Josephine felt like she were seeing another side of Lavellan- the elf she was before she became the Inquisitor.

She watched with bated breath as one halla gingerly approached them.

Lavellan continued speaking to it in that same calm tone while the halla looked between them. It trotted closer until it was barely a foot away, and Lavellan took a step closer. She straightened and asked a question, earning a tilt of the head, and a slow bow from the creature.

Lavellan stepped forward and stroked its neck, a smile growing on her face. She looked up and tilted her head, gesturing for Josephine to come.

Josephine gaped, wondering if she understood the gesture correctly. She wanted her to come? What if she scared it away, or worse, it attacked her?

Lavellan nodded encouragingly and Josephine walked towards her slowly, trying to keep her breathing slow. Her heart pounded so loud in her chest that she was sure the others could hear it.

The halla only watched her with bright, intelligent eyes as she approached, blinking slowly.

When she arrived by her side, Lavellan nodded to the halla again. Josephine lifted her hand but paused; was it really going to allow a human to touch it?

Sensing her hesitation, Lavellan gently took her hand and placed it on the halla's neck. Josephine smiled as she began stroking it.

The fur was softer and longer than she imagined, the strands running between her fingers almost like silk. It's body was warm under her palm, and as it shifted, she could feel the muscles move and contort.

The halla made a low bleat, and Lavellan turned to her.

"Halla are peaceful animals," she explained quietly. "You do not need to be afraid of them."

"They are beautiful," Josephine whispered.

Lavellan gave her a half smile and looked back at the halla. "Herds of halla are uncommon," she explained. "My clan believes that seeing one in the wild is good luck. I hope that…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

Josephine glanced at her. There was a weariness in her eyes, and uncertainty piercing through her statement.

Tomorrow, their armies would arrive at the Arbor Wilds, and they would begin their strike against Corypheus' forces. Lavellan would be at the forefront, trying to stop him from getting into the Temple. Despite the smile she always wore, Josephine knew how uncertain she felt at times, when they were alone, and she was allowed to take off her mask.

"Then you should not be so worried about tomorrow," she said. Lavellan looked up at her and Josephine smiled. "You have the strength of your clan behind you. Along with us, you will be unstoppable."

Lavellan matched her smile. "I hope so, _ma vehnan_."

She took a step back as the halla shook its neck. " _Ma serannas,"_ she said, bowing. _Thank you_ , Josephine recognised. She bowed as well as the halla trotted back to her herd. They watched it settle down next to another halla and close its eyes.

"We should head back," Lavellan said. She held her hand out and Josephine took it.

That night, Josephine fell asleep in Lavellan's arms, dreaming of an elf in the middle of an army of red, held back by a silver light around her.

* * *

 _We would be so deep in love that even Andraste wouldn't be able to save us._

Laughter echoing against the walls, hands clasped together as they ran down the halls- Josephine had never felt like this before.

Lavellan's eyes glittered in the low light as she led her towards their secret spot, hidden away from the world. Her heart thudded in her chest as she let herself be led- she was meant to be meeting Duke Tarrin right now, negotiating a contract for more timber supplies!

Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the elf, that cheeky smile promising her the world.

Hands pushed her against the wall and a hungry mouth met hers. Josephine was all too eager to respond, pulling their bodies closer together.

This, she breathed. She had missed this.

The feeling of her skin under her hands, the taste of her tongue against hers, the scent of pine which she had become so addicted to.

"We should hurry," she whispered. She moaned as kisses trailed down her neck.

Lavellan pulled away just long enough for her to the mischief in her eyes. "Should we?" she asked, calling her bluff.

When she kissed her again, Josephine forgot about why she needed to go, or, why she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

* * *

 _And we would get married, and live happily ever after._

"I thought we would have more time than this to get ready," Josephine muttered, as they stepped out of The Divine's throne room and into the cold.

"Solas has been planning this for a long time," Lavellan replied. "He was always a smart bastard."

Josephine felt a hand slip into hers, and she squeezed it tightly, needing to feel some comfort in a time like this. Dark thoughts started clouding her mind as they walked through the Grand Cathedral, and she couldn't help but voice them.

"Do you think we will survive this?" she asked quietly.

Lavellan stopped and turned to her. "Of course we will," she said, almost indignantly.

"But Solas has so much support-"

A finger on her lips stopped her words. Lavellan slowly lowered her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Don't think like that Josephine. We have faced incredible odds already, this is just another challenge we have to overcome." She took her hand again and stepped closer. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to stop this. And afterwards, we will go back to your villa in Antiva, where the beach is a few steps away, the sand is warm between our toes and our children are running around the house with tiny bows in their hands because máthair couldn't help herself."

Josephine laughed. With Lavellan so close, the air didn't feel so cold. "If anything happens to my dolls," she warned, "You will be sleeping outside."

Lavellan grimaced. "Good thing I'm used to it then."

Josephine rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

She was ridiculous. Despite knowing that her dolls were danger, she couldn't wait for that dream to come to pass. Living on the beach, sipping wine whilst she read a book on the veranda, watching her _amor_ chasing the children around in their gardens…it would be perfect.

Lavellan was watching her with a small smile, her eyes soft and warm. Josephine could tell she was thinking the same thing when she took out a small box from her back pocket.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do this," Lavellan said, smiling bashfully before opening the box to reveal a thin, but elegantly crafted gold ring with a diamond in the middle. Josephine's breath caught in her throat as she watched the elf kneel down in front of her. "I had a whole fancy dinner planned with bards and pretty lights. But this..." she looked into her eyes and sighed in happiness."This moment feels right."

Josephine stared, her hands over her mouth and unable to move as she watched Lavellan smile. "Josephine Montilyet," she said, eyes hopeful as she watched her. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

" _I never got that fairytale," Josephine said, turning to look at her lover, her paramour, her wife. Lavellan watched her with a soft smile, and even in this room full of people, her gaze still made her feel like they were the only ones in the world._

" _Instead, I ended up with something better. Something magical. Something real._

" _Someone, who, for all my skill with words, am still not able to express the extent of my love for. Someone, who makes my heart sing, every time she grins in that impish way of hers. Someone whom I wish to spend every waking moment with._

" _Someone, whom I never dreamt of."_

 _Her eyes glittered brightly; intense, warm and full of love. Josephine couldn't wait to see them every morning for the rest of her life._

" _And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

 _Ir Lavellan, en Josephine. Vir garas atish'an-_ Hello. I'm Lavellan, this is Josephine. We come in peace.


End file.
